


他應當死去

by ching0916



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: 木法沙存活AU全程獅子型態無擬人他早就應當死去。對於這一點，刀疤一向心知肚明。
Relationships: Mufasa/Scar (The Lion King)
Kudos: 29





	他應當死去

他早就應當死去。對於這一點，刀疤一向心知肚明。

當他墜落石崖，處於大火中央，被一群鬣狗圍堵時，他是真有了被活生生撕裂的心理準備。他閉上眼，正等著承受鬣狗的撕咬，卻忽然聽見一聲獅吼。那聲吼叫聽來太過耳熟，他猛地睜眼，看向來者，驚道：「木法沙？」

那是一張他從小看到大，本應相當熟悉的面龐。可當他定睛一看，卻又覺得萬分陌生。

他印象中的木法沙擁有亮麗如火的鬃毛，身形強壯，體態優雅，一舉一動間都充滿了力量。而現下他眼前的兄長卻是骨瘦如柴，能隱約看見皮膚下的肋骨。木法沙一雙眼睛在火光下亮得驚人，鬃毛依舊蓬鬆，卻沒了過往鮮麗的色澤。

木法沙這一吼，令所有鬣狗都停下動作。

「木法沙？」為首的母鬣狗桑琪一改方才兇猛的模樣，不敢置信地瞪大眼，「你不是死了嗎？」

木法沙不發一語，又是一聲低吼。他彎下身子，呲牙咧嘴，做出伏擊的姿勢。

鬣狗群出於畏懼獅子的天性，全都後退了一步。總是行為滑稽的鬣狗艾德退得太多，尾巴被火給燒著了，尖叫一聲，就往火圈外頭跑。其他鬣狗見他如此，也慌了陣腳，求生的慾望比向刀疤尋仇的欲望更加強烈，紛紛跟在艾德後頭。

桑琪本想阻止他們，無奈她的下屬太過慌亂，任憑她怎麼叫喊也無法冷靜。最後她瞪了刀疤一眼，悻悻地離開。

鬣狗群的撤退本應令刀疤鬆一口氣，可他看著木法沙，非但沒有放鬆，反倒越發緊張。他退得背脊直貼在山壁上，咧開嘴，露出一個歪歪斜斜的笑容，道：「木法沙，你還活著！哦，兄弟，天知道我有多想你⋯⋯」

「刀疤。」木法沙打斷他，「你想死嗎？」

就算是在這般境地下，刀疤可不會放棄任何能活下去的機會，「死？怎麼可能，木法沙，你知道我有多惜命。」

「既然如此，那你就在被火燒死之前跟我來。」木法沙淡淡地道。

他轉身就走，絲毫不留給刀疤任何猶豫的時間。刀疤仰起頭，石崖上不見有任何動靜，唯有火焰的劈啪作響。火勢蔓延得極快，不一會兒就燒到他的腳邊。木法沙的身影在瀰漫的濃霧中模糊不清，漸行漸遠，刀疤一咬牙，跟著躍出火圈。

漫天火光，那高漲的火焰似乎要將榮耀石也吞沒一般。刀疤走在木法沙身後，心中忐忑不安，幾度想開口，卻又住嘴。虛情假意的巧舌如簧一向是他的強項，但他面對眼前本應死去多年的兄長卻又不知該如何開口。

畢竟，當初將木法沙推入角馬群的正是他。

刀疤最後一次見到木法沙時，他的兄長行動矯健，能夠在角馬群中穿梭自如。可如今的木法沙卻是後腿微瘸，步伐蹣跚。曾經的獅王模樣憔悴，唯有那高昂著的頭顱隱約透著過去那個驕傲的影子。

只要刀疤想，他隨時能夠將木法沙撲倒在地，撕開對方的喉嚨。但他只在心中盤算，面上卻絲毫沒有跡象。

後方忽地傳來一聲獅吼，洪亮得能夠響徹大地，振動萬物。刀疤一聽，就知道那聲吼屬於睽違多年歸來稱王的辛巴。

「木法沙，你聽。」刀疤起了話頭，「那是辛巴的聲音。時間過得真快，曾經的小毛團也長大了，是不是？」

木法沙忽然停下腳步，回過頭看著刀疤。

「刀疤，」他的聲音低沈，「你別裝作什麼都沒發生過。」

「木法沙，你在指什麼？」刀疤裝傻道，「我不大明白。」

木法沙的眼神悲憫得如同在看一頭垂死的羚羊。刀疤過去最恨的就是他這副模樣，好似所有事物在他眼中都脆弱得宛若螻蟻，得在他的恩賜之下苟延殘喘。

刀疤挑釁地迎上木法沙的目光，以前只要他敢膽這般直視獅王，必定會得到一聲怒吼或是一掌。現下，木法沙的反應卻令他吃了一驚。

「刀疤，我現在不想和你說這些。」木法沙嘆道，「走吧，我帶你到安全的地方。」

刀疤皺起眉頭，又一次啞口無言。

榮耀王國在刀疤的統治下荒蕪多年，只剩滿地黃土，沒有任何生機。木法沙領著他，走過滾滾黃沙，枯木荒草。也不知走了多久，眼前猛然一亮，一片綠意映入眼簾。

刀疤雖滿腹疑問，卻也被眼前景象所驚。他嗅見地上隱約的腥羶味，正是木法沙所留下的標記。

這是木法沙的領地。刀疤一了解到這個事實，驚訝地瞪向木法沙，而他的兄長也靜靜地回視他。

木法沙的面容沈靜，歲月令他滄桑了不少，卻不減他那屬於王者的氣度。他就站在朗朗日光之下，姿態凜然，就如同他登基榮耀王國那天，少年得意，容光煥發。

一群斑馬疾馳而過，後面跟了幾頭母獅。其中一頭母獅一見到木法沙，停下獵捕的動作，奔了過來。

她親暱地蹭了蹭木法沙的頸脖當作招呼，隨即一臉好奇地看向刀疤。她很年輕，甚至比辛巴年幼上一兩歲，一雙天藍色的眸子澄澈漂亮。

「木法沙，他是誰？」母獅問。

木法沙一點也不介意她直呼他的名字，道：「他是我的弟弟，刀疤。」

「弟弟？」母獅睜大眼，突地低吼，咧嘴露出利齒，「那他不就是那個害你瘸腿的兇手？」

「冷靜，齊菈。」木法沙安撫道，「沒事的，他不會久留。」

刀疤在一旁聽得不是滋味，尤其對於母獅的無禮格外氣惱。但他可沒把握能夠以一敵二，只好忍下脾氣。在刀疤的少年時期，他最擅長的就是忍耐，如今他失去了王國及獅群，不過是回到了那樣的生活方式，處處低聲下氣，將滿腹心思藏在笑臉後頭。

「你好，漂亮的小姐。」他彬彬有禮地招呼道。

母獅子齊菈冷哼一聲，不搭理他。

「我和刀疤會在這裡休息一晚，然後離開。」木法沙道。

刀疤聞言一驚，轉向木法沙。齊菈也嚇著了，問道：「木法沙，你要離開這裡？」

木法沙點了下頭，「沒錯。」

「這裡是你的領地，你怎麼能⋯⋯」

「我老了，齊菈。」木法沙打斷她，往前走了幾步，朝刀疤道：「走吧，刀疤，我帶你去休息。」

母獅齊菈跟了幾步，被木法沙一瞟，就停了下來。她滿臉疑惑地看著他的背影，卻沒有向他提出任何異議。

這就是專屬於獅王的威嚴，無論他做出什麼決定，都不會有任何獅子質疑他。這項特質在木法沙身上體現得淋漓盡致，哪怕他已蒼老不少，依舊如此。

刀疤倒是不怕他，跟在他身邊，瞇起眼，道：「沒想到你又有了獅群。莎拉碧會怎麼想？」

木法沙瞅了他一眼，「管好你的嘴，刀疤。」

刀疤悻悻地住上嘴。他往下一瞧，見到木法沙的左右前腳上各有四道爪痕，正是他當初在懸崖上所劃的痕跡。

當夜木法沙和刀疤共享了一條斑馬腿。吃飽喝足之後，他們躺在一棵樹下休憩。期間母獅群曾來試著挽留木法沙，都被他斷然拒絕。

刀疤昂著頭，看著滿天星幕。

在他仍是隻幼獅時，他曾聽過父親對木法沙說，歷代先王都會出現在星空中，引導下一任王者。在他統治的幾年間，榮耀王國鬧了不少次乾旱，他對此雖心煩意亂，卻不顯露於面上，只一副輕鬆自在地逼著母獅群去尋找食物和水源。有那麼幾次，他孤身在榮耀石上仰望星空，希望能夠瞧見父親的容顏，得到的卻是漫天黑幕，一點指引都沒有。

刀疤從出生時就特別虛弱，皮毛黝黑，就鬃毛都是如夜一般的顏色。如他這樣的獅子從來都不會是王者，也不會受到重視。也虧得他運氣夠好，在一眾手足之中只有他和木法沙平安長大。最受重視的兄長和被厭棄的弟弟，多麼令人發噱的組合。

饒是如此，想必他的父親死後也不願意再見到他。

「刀疤。」躺在他身側的木法沙突然開口，「我們明天一早就啟程。」

「去哪裡？」刀疤問道。

木法沙沈默一陣，道：「我不知道。」

刀疤嗤笑一聲，道：「連目的地都沒有，你憑什麼認為我會跟著你？」

「你會跟來的。」木法沙道，他又露出那最令刀疤憎恨的眼神，既慈悲又高高在上。

刀疤側過頭去，不再去看那雙眼睛。許多問題幾乎脫口而出，他想知道這個獅群的來由，以及木法沙既然沒死，為何不回到榮耀王國去的理由。他更想明白木法沙到底是為了什麼要救他於鬣狗口下。

但他一句話都沒有問出口。

夜裡起了一陣風，帶來幾分涼意。刀疤被吹得昏昏欲睡，微瞇起眼。直到他入睡，他都能感覺到木法沙那溫和又不失凌厲的視線。

木法沙和刀疤剛成年的時候，曾經一起流浪過。獅群習慣將已經成年的雄獅趕到外頭，任由他們自生自滅。他們兄弟倆的情況則較為特殊，因著木法沙還要繼承王位，所以只需要在外頭待上一年便能回到榮耀王國。

那時他們的鬃毛剛發育完全，木法沙鮮麗的紅及刀疤深沈的黑形成極大的對比，加上兄弟倆相差甚多的體型，並肩走在一起，孰強孰弱一目瞭然。

木法沙天生聰穎，身強力壯，幾乎負責了所有捕獵。刀疤口中雖吃著兄長獵來的食物，心裡卻日漸充滿了扭曲的念頭。他既憧憬木法沙，卻在同時嫉妒著他的優秀。

久而久之，這份崇拜化為了深深的憎恨。

刀疤本以為這次的流浪會和多年前一般，由木法沙所主導。怎料，實際上他捕到的獵物比木法沙要多。

木法沙的後腿骨被角羊群生生踩斷，傷勢雖已恢復，卻注定一生瘸腿。他跑得仍然飛快，但已不能同日而語。年少時的他能夠追逐直至獵物精疲力盡，再給予精準的一擊；而今他須與刀疤合作，才能將將拿下一頭羚羊。

在他們流浪的第三天，兄弟倆才吃上一頓飽餐。刀疤填飽肚子，一邊舔著沾血的腳掌，一邊用眼睛斜睨木法沙。

「木法沙，你的後腳是怎麼回事？」他惡質地明知故問。

就連刀疤自己也無法解釋這種心態，他從以前就特別喜歡激怒木法沙，好似只要從兄長那邊得到反應了，就能令他心滿意足。然而滿足的同時，又加深了他心中的憤懣。

木法沙埋頭吃著羚羊，沒搭理他。

「木法沙，」刀疤提高音量，「你有聽見我嗎？」

木法沙這才抬起沾滿鮮血的臉，沒好氣道：「刀疤，你到底想做什麼？」

刀疤眨巴著眼，道：「我只是在關心我的兄弟。」

木法沙橫了他一眼，又低下頭，吃了幾口肉。刀疤沒再招惹他，微閉起眼。一陣寂靜之後，木法沙開口道：「我不能回到榮耀王國。」

刀疤睜眼，看向他。

「我被你推下去之後，昏了好一陣子。醒過來的時候，我以為自己已經死了。」木法沙的語氣平淡，「但我沒有。我受傷了，無法行動，被齊菈的母親救了起來。當時她獅群的公獅剛好病死，我就留了下來，保護她們。」

他頓了頓，啞聲道：「我沒有背叛莎拉碧。我不能回去，是因為⋯⋯先王不讓我回去。」

「先王？」刀疤驚道。

「是的。父親教過我，迷惘的時候就抬起頭，他會在天上給我答案。」木法沙道，「在我醒來的那晚，他告訴我，我不能回去，辛巴得自己面對挫折，還有⋯⋯你。」

刀疤聞言，只覺心中一股氣油然而生。有多少次，他看著星空，苦苦哀求，卻得不到任何回應。而木法沙卻輕而易舉地得到了一切，彷彿萬物生來就該屬於他。

刀疤又氣又惱，實在無法維持假意的和善，一舉掌，隨著一聲怒吼，就朝木法沙撲了過去。木法沙猝不及防，被他撲了個正著，但到底曾是榮耀王國身手最好的獅子，哪怕行動有些不便，仍舊一下就制住他。

木法沙的兩隻前掌抵在刀疤肩上，齜著牙，低吼道：「刀疤，你又想做什麼？」

若是以往，刀疤鐵定早就服軟道歉，但這回他掙扎不斷，試著去咬木法沙的頸脖。

木法沙不想受傷，稍微退後些許，就被刀疤逮著機會，兩腳一蹬，將他踢倒在地上。兩頭獅子瞬間上下位子倒轉，刀疤俯著身子，綠瑩瑩的眸子直視著木法沙。

他這模樣令木法沙想起了那一天，身下的角馬群奔騰，激起滾滾沙塵，而他的弟弟用利爪勾著他的前掌，劃下八道血痕，和他四目相交，在他耳邊慢悠悠地道：「木法沙，你去死吧。」

刀疤身居上位，卻沒有做出任何攻擊的行為，而是若有所思地盯著木法沙。過了會兒，他充滿惡意地瞇起眼，問道：「木法沙，我的哥哥，你如果知道我對莎拉碧做了什麼，你一定會後悔救了我。」

「莎拉碧？」木法沙聞言咧嘴露出利牙，「刀疤，你對她做了什麼？」

「你別裝作你不知道。」刀疤道，他甚至游刃有餘地打了個呵欠，「當一頭公獅成了獅群的新王，會對母獅做什麼？」

木法沙簡直目眥盡裂，「刀疤——」

他使勁直起身子，再一次將刀疤壓制在掌下。

刀疤這回被壓著，不再反抗，而是深吸一口氣。木法沙身上的味道自兒時就十分濃烈，每一絲氣息都叫囂著支配，刀疤一向厭惡這氣味，簡直到了聞見就幾欲作嘔的地步。

「刀疤，」木法沙一字一頓，語帶威脅，「別激怒我。」

刀疤笑了一聲，別過頭去。

木法沙過了一陣才鬆開掌上的力道。他不去看自己倒在地上的弟弟，而是抬著頭，點點星光映著他的眼睛，好似裡頭乘載了整片夜幕。

刀疤仰躺著，沒有任何動作。他喘著氣，閉上眼。

他和木法沙看見的絕對不會是同一片星空。

在第二十八天，他們迎來了旱季。

他們找到了一條河，又寬又長，周圍已經有不少動物前來解渴。刀疤眼尖地發現了對岸一頭母獅，和兄弟倆的年紀相仿。她的身邊跟著一頭幼獅，顯然才剛出生沒多久，繞著母親的尾巴不停打轉。

刀疤沒有多加留意那頭母獅，只在到河邊喝水時會朝她的方向瞧上幾眼。天氣越發炎熱，原本寬廣的河流逐漸蒸發，變得細窄。因為缺乏水源，燥熱的動物們越發暴躁，就連水牛也時不時會突然朝著獅子兄弟衝了過來。

兄弟倆曾是榮耀王國的王，現今離了國境，也只是會懼怕水牛利角的普通獅子。他們的運氣不錯，捕獵了幾次水牛都沒有受傷，能夠在這旱季依然溫飽。

那頭母獅就沒這麼幸運了，她的孩子在喝水時不慎被鱷魚攻擊，傷重而亡。她在河邊弔念了幾日，終究敵不過生理機制，又發起情來。

當刀疤睜開眼的時候，就嗅見那股誘人的氣味。那味道甜膩中透著股腥臭，稱不上好聞，卻讓他止不住嗅聞空氣的慾望。

他昏昏沈沈地，朝氣味來源看去，就見那頭母獅躺在河的對岸，直盯著他。刀疤能感覺到自己的下身起了反應，但他尚存的理智讓他止住了過河的步伐。

他並不想留下子嗣，也不願和那頭母獅共組家庭。

刀疤天生體弱，對於交配的慾望不似一般獅子那樣強烈。因此就算他陰莖勃起，仍能保留一絲自制力。

一旁的木法沙顯然也受了影響，他低吼幾聲，抬起前掌就要朝那母獅的方向而去。刀疤並沒有制止他，只在他走過時道：「木法沙，告訴我，莎拉碧會怎麼想？」

木法沙步子一頓，停了下來。他喘著粗氣，神情猙獰地瞪著刀疤。對岸的那頭母獅哀叫出聲，兩頭雄獅卻緊盯著彼此，絲毫沒搭理她。

「我已經警告過你，別提她。」木法沙吼道。

刀疤哼笑出聲，「你管得還真多。」

「刀疤！」木法沙道，「別挑戰我的耐心。」

面上雖未顯露，可刀疤的腦子也被勃發的下身搞得幾分糊塗，他朝木法沙

呲牙，道：「這才是你真正的模樣。一個暴君，不負責任的父親——」

木法沙怒吼一聲，撲向刀疤。他們扭打在一團，不時蹭過彼此的下身，引來一陣顫抖。刀疤在迷糊中察覺不對，猛咬了一口木法沙的肩膀，趁他吃痛，趕緊站起身子，往河的另一方跑去。

木法沙因為發情及憤怒被激得起了血性，追了上去。獅子的爆發力雖好，過小的心臟卻無法負擔他們巨大的身子，兩頭雄獅不一會兒就氣喘吁吁，刀疤也再一次地被撲倒在地。

木法沙從背後壓著刀疤，咬著他的後頸，含糊道：「刀疤，別招惹我。」

刀疤心中有了絲恐懼，卻被憤怒沖了頭，他想回頭撕咬木法沙，卻因後頸上的桎梏而不能動彈。他只好不停扭動身子，嘴上譏諷不斷：「承認吧，木法沙，你這是惱羞成怒，為了一個幻覺拋家棄子⋯⋯」

他的話猛地一停。他瞪大眼，木法沙勃起的陰莖就抵在他的肛口。

刀疤尚未反應過來，咬著他脖子的木法沙就低吼一聲，下身一動，就這麼硬生生抵進他的體內。

刀疤只覺自己過去受的傷都不及現下這般疼，原本渾沌的腦子瞬間清醒。在他發現之前，他已經低聲哀嚎起來。他身上的木法沙則失了理智一般，不停聳動腰身，帶著倒刺的陰莖不停刺激他的腸道，讓他一陣痙攣。

刀疤掙扎未果，徒然伸著爪子，在沙地上胡亂留下爪痕。他越是掙扎，木法沙咬在他後頸的力道就越重，最後他乾脆不再動彈，任由木法沙在他體內進出。

這過程相當痛苦，當他感到木法沙射出精液，以為完事之時，身上的雄獅又會開始抽動陰莖。刀疤自身的勃起早就因為在沙地上磨擦而生疼，可再怎麼痛苦，也比不上他身後那股被生生撕裂的疼痛。

「木法沙，我要殺了你。」他咬牙道。

木法沙卻罔若未聞，僅憑著本能進出。

也不知過了多久，直到東邊泛了白，木法沙才真正停下動作。他精疲力盡地倒在刀疤背上，氣息粗重，顯然已昏睡過去。

刀疤躺了許久，才側過身子，從木法沙身下鑽了出來。他回頭一看，只見沙地上有幾點血跡，全都來自他身後那道傷。他憎恨地瞪著木法沙，好不容易緩過氣，伸出爪子，眼看就要撕裂紅鬃的雄獅喉嚨。

他的爪尖卻堪堪停在木法沙的喉頭。

他下不了手。

他的身子發顫，下身的傷口仍在淌血，卻怎麼都使不上勁。

有多少個夜晚，他夢見被他生生推進角馬群的兄長。他已經親手殺過一次木法沙，他可做不來第二次。

那是他曾滿心傾慕，也對其滿腔怨恨的哥哥。

「刀疤？」木法沙突然出聲喚道。

刀疤一僵，扭過頭去。木法沙的眼睛並沒有睜開，他的聲音含糊，顯然睡迷糊了。

刀疤看著他，低聲應道：「怎麼了？」

「我的兄弟⋯⋯」木法沙似乎在做夢，他的眉眼舒緩。那是刀疤許久未見的姿態，他已經說不出上回是何時見到木法沙如此放鬆。

刀疤靜靜地盯著木法沙，面上平靜，心中卻千頭萬緒。

其實他早就知道，木法沙救他的原因。無法回到妻兒身邊的木法沙唯一的家人，就只剩下他了。若是連他都死去，獨身在榮耀王國之外的木法沙將會孤獨終老，最後在荒原化為一柸黃土。

與此同時，他也明白，他和木法沙的相處不過是互相折磨。只要他們在一塊兒，就永無寧日。更何況，木法沙絕對不會原諒做出如此行徑的自己，將終生自責，鬱鬱寡歡。

在很小的時候，刀疤就明白自己應當死去。他太過弱小，父母對他沒有任何期望，兄姊對他不理不睬。只有一頭特別溫柔的小獅子，會在他孤單時來到他的身邊，一陪就是好久。

他曾經失足落到河中，險些溺斃，還是那頭小獅子拼著命將他救了出來。

還有那麼一次，他的話語激怒了父親，被狠狠賞了一掌。父親的爪子劃過他的左眼，從此留下傷痕。那回要不是小獅子的求情，恐怕他已經死在父親口下。

那頭小獅子後來成為萬獸之王，高高在上，擁有一頭火紅的鬃毛。

他有了自己的王國、責任和家庭，逐漸沒空理睬刀疤。唯一不變的，是他那雙特別溫柔的眼睛，總是帶著能看透萬物的憐憫。

刀疤想，自己是恨他的。

刀疤又想，也許，曾經有那麼一段時間，他愛過那頭小獅子，所以才會不僅在年少選擇和他一起流浪於荒野，甚至現在仍陪伴在他身邊。

木法沙看來十分疲倦，一時半會兒不會清醒。刀疤就在一旁，盯著他瞧，直到夕陽西下，他的眼皮顫動，緩緩露出下頭那雙清澈的眼睛。

在刀疤心中最柔軟的一處，他明白，他應該選擇離開，好讓他們彼此能夠解脫。但當木法沙睜開眼，眸中帶著愧疚地看向他時，他咧嘴笑了。

他早就應當死去，但他不願，也不想這麼做。


End file.
